My father's image
by KHwhitelion
Summary: To them, I’m still the ‘poor little son of Dr. Dorian who can’t spend more than ten minutes alone or he’ll break like his daddy did.’ angst,mentioned character death. future fic!


**Hi everyone! It's been awhile, huh (to those of you not reading "My Music Meme" (go read it!) I know I should be working on my longer fics, but this whole future I've been working on for the Scrubs cast has been bugging me for a while, so I had the opportunity and decided to try it out. Ope you guys like it XD**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't take this anymore. It's only been what, a month? And not only have I managed to ward off my colleagues, but I've somehow become the 'child' of Sacred Heart—some fragile little infant who needs to be monitored at all times. And though my stomach churns at the very idea, it wouldn't be so bad, you know, if I were as oblivious as the damned senior staff thinks I am. Like I _really_ don't know what they see when they look at me….or rather, _who_ they see…..

Okay, I'll admit, when I first arrived here, I _was_ a little confused….and completely terrified but hey, all new interns are….and I guess that could be why I didn't pick up on it sooner.

However, when I met the chief of medicine that same day, I really should have realized what was going on. She was—and still is I might add—an older woman, around her mid-forties or so; I wanna say a few years younger than Dr. Cox was when _he_ was chief, and probably the scariest looking female I'd ever seen. Even after sixteen years, I still can't stare Dr. Mahoney straight in the eye….

….at least, that's what I first thought, before I figured out the damned truth. Looking back on it now, it was obvious. The way she hesitated when it was my turn for roll-call, my appearance….hell, even my last name. I didn't then, but I know just who she was thinking of when she first saw me. What everyone thinks. It's nothing new; people have been looking at me like that since I was ten years old. And at the time, sure, I can see why…..I mean, I was young then—and didn't really know how to cope with the situation. But now….now I'm a grown adult, and that pity, that remorse…. that _shame_ all tied to my family name shouldn't be an issue anymore. I sure as hell don't look at that way; if I did, I doubt I would have decided to become a doctor…..much less take up a job at my dad's old hospital.

But those old, stuck-up bastards just don't see it that way. To them, I'm still the 'poor little son of Dr. Dorian who can't spend more than ten minutes alone or he'll _break_ like his daddy did.'

Yeah. Right. _No way_ I'd ever end up like that. I've spent too many damn years cursing his final decision, and far too much time trying to clean up the mess of my childhood he made because of it. I'd have to be crazy—absolutely _crazy_—to do that to my family, my friends. To just….just leave them all….just like that….No. No, I couldn't go through with it.

Of course, no one else in this hell-hole—thank you Dr. Cox—of a place seems to understand that. They all think I'm a 'chip off the old block:' Some daydreaming idiot whose going to snap at any moment and take his own life.

They think I can't handle this job.

And sure, maybe Dr. Mahoney and some of the others _did_ know my dad….what difference does that make? They don't know _me_. I'm _nothing_ like my father.

How could I be? He didn't live long enough for me to model myself off him, like so many of my friends have with their dads.

I'm just….I'm just Sam Dorian: a twenty-six year old intern struggling desperately to get out from under the cracked shadow his father left behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah….the reason it's short is because I actually had to do this for an English assignment (how cool is that, fanfiction for English homework!) and was only supposed to ba a page long double-spaced. However, as usual, I got carried away XD **

**Ah well. That aside, I'm not really sure what to think of this piece. I think I'll eventually rewrite it and make it longer—so much to say and so little space to say it in—but I did have fun writing it. I love the character I've created for Sam Dorian…..I like Jack's better, I'll be honest, but he won't show up for a good long while (anyone who's interested, he, Sam and the future cast WILL appear in "My Music Meme")**

**Well, that's it!! Please review!! I'd love to know what you all think of this excerpt!**


End file.
